Field
This invention concerns a medical or dental handpiece with a lighting device which comprises at least one optical semiconductor element, and with a temperature measurement device.
Description of Prior Art
Patent application EP 11166638.4 discloses a medical, in particular dental, handpiece with a temperature measurement device.